Project: Edd
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: A series of videos recorded by Edd, chronicling the events surrounding the Eds' attempt to make a horror movie. Discontinued
1. Entry 1

REC is displayed on the top right of the screen, a young man with dark brown hair reaching his shoulders looks into the lens and then clasps his hands together.

"Umm, hello. My name is Eddward, that is with two D's. My friends call me Double-D because of that."

Edd tugged on his red polo collar a bit.

"Well, I started this Vlog because my therapist said I should find more ways to communicate with people and with the growing popularity with internet videos, I've decided what better way to communicate than with the world wide web?"

A phone rings in the room.

"Oh, hold on…"

Edd fished out a phone from his pocket.

"Double-D speaking."

"_Dude, where are you? We've been waiting here for like, five minutes."_

"Oh, sorry Eddy, I forgot. See, my therapist-"

_"Yeah, I don't wanna hear it. Look Double-D, if you're busy ya gotta tell us, you know?"_

"I'll be there in a second, okay? Just hold on."

Edd turns the camera off.

Camera turns on. Showing a very tall guy with an auburn buzz cut and a very short guy with black cornrows looking into the lens.

"Hello again, this is Ed and Eddy, we are kind of hanging out right now."

The short guy points at the lens.

"Where did you get the expensive camera Double-D?"

"My father bought it for me, under my therapist's recommendation."

"He actually listens to that quack?"

"Yes, well…"

The taller guy reaches for the camera.

"Does it have night vision or infra red?"

Edd backs away.

"ED DON'T! This was really expensive! I don't want you to break it!"

"Oh, sorry."

Ed sits back down.

"So, are you just wasting film right now or what?"

"It's a new model digital camera, you can't waste film. It has memory space and that can be easily deleted or have more memory cards to make more room."

"So, are you just wasting memory space right now, or what?"

"I'm recording our interactions, maybe it'll get my therapist to lay off on the whole 'loner' issue."

"That's boring, you know what we should really do is-"

"Ooh! Let's make a movie!"

"Yeah, glad I thought of it."

Cuts to Ed and Eddy walking in front of Edd on the street.

"Where are we headed, Eddy?"

"We're scoping out a good spot to make our movie, production value and all that."

"Eddy, do you even know what kind of film you intend to make?"

"I say we make a horror movie! They're fun and easy to make!"

"Yeah, right. That's stupid Ed."

"I concur Eddy, they say that horror films have a very small budget and can turn up quite a revenue."

"Eh, what do you know?"

"Hey, what are you dorks up to?"

Camera pans to some guy on a bicycle.

"Back off big-chin, we're in the middle of something."

"You better not be up to something stupid, or I'll pound you dead."

"Actually Kevin, we're-"

"Shove it, we got nothing to say to you."

"Whatever, DORKS!"

Kevin rides away.

"Some things never change, huh Eddy?"

"Shut up, Ed."

Cuts to Ed and Eddy looking around in the forest.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm getting a good feel of this. You guys feel this?"

"I feel something Eddy! It's telling me to eat cheese!"

"That's just your stomach Ed."

"A forest is a perfect place for the horror film Eddy, you never know what could be behind any tree."

"Or up them!"

"Trees aren't scary, that's stupid. The fear of trees is stupid."

"Dendrophobia is a real thing Eddy."

"Now you're just making stuff up, even Microsoft Word Processor doesn't recognize that as a word."

"Well, it IS a bit outdated."

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

The camera's audio and visual becomes distorted a bit.

Ed points at something in the distance, the camera pans toward it, becoming more distorted.

Eddy walks over looking toward where Ed is pointing. The audio and visual goes back to normal.

"-thing over there, I don't see anything."

"But Eddy, there was someone over there!"

"You need to get some glasses Ed, I don't see anything."

"But Eddy!"

"Ed, think rationally a bit. Why would anyone be out here? There isn't exactly a trail or anything out here."

"But Double-D, I know I saw-"

"Come on! We're wasting daylight!"

Cuts to Ed and Eddy in a clearing, Ed looking around and Eddy sitting on a stump.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can make it like other popular horror movies. I'm thinking something like with Jason Voorhees, or something like that, you know? With a lot of blood and boobs."

"Eddy, that just sounds crude and inappropriate."

"Then let's see you do better."

"What about a psychological or more of a thriller like The Last Broadcast or The Blair Witch Project?"

"That's been done to death, Ed are you with me on this?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

"You're not even listening."

"Ed, what's wrong? You were all for making a horror movie."

Ed turns around, facing the lens.

"Nothing Double-D, it's just…um."

"Ed, for the last time, there's NOTHING out there. NOTHING."

"Aside from floral and fauna commonly found in forests."

"Like I said, NOTHING. Get your head out of your rear and put it in gear for once in your life."

"Sorry Eddy."

"Well, this does seem like the appropriate location at least. That's enough for now."

End of video.


	2. Entry 2

REC is displayed on the top right of the screen, a kitchen counter with ingredients such as flour, red and blue food coloring, and corn syrup.

"Are you sure this will make fake blood, Ed?"

"Oh yeah! I saw it on the internet, it's easy!"

"I hope your parents won't mind us using your kitchen, Eddy."

The camera panned to Eddy who was mixing the ingredients in a small bowl as Ed was putting them in.

"Eh, as long as we clean up afterwards, they won't care. How are you feeling big guy? Still afraid of the boogeyman?"

"Sarah blamed me for using up the gas in the extra car when she used it to go to the mall in Lemon Brook."

Eddy stopped mixing and looked up towards Ed.

"Wow Ed, you really set the example for extreme doormat."

"Eddy, that's a little more harsh than it needed to be."

"Seriously? Double-D, this is the guy who lets some little brat who's HALF HIS SIZE make his life miserable for, what, ten years now?"

"What do you want me to do? If I complained, Sarah would just spin it as whatever it was being my fault. If I tried using force, my mom would probably send me away because I would be dangerous to her precious little angel."

"Once again, I am glad I am an only child."

Eddy went back to mixing.

"I doubt your parents ever slept together after they had you, they must've learned their lesson."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Just jerkin' your chain."

Cuts to Ed and Eddy on the couch, Ed with a journal and pencil.

"Okay, so basically we need a main monster or killer for our movie. Think you can draw that Ed?"

"Yeah! I got just the idea!"

Ed starts sketching something.

"What do you have in mind, Ed?"

"Give me a minute Double-D…"

Ed sketches a bit.

"No Ed, that looks too expensive to make."

Ed rips the paper out, starts sketching again.

"That just looks too simple."

Ed rips the paper out, starts sketching again, a bit faster this time.

"Now you're making a lot of mistakes."

The pencil's tip breaks.

"Let's see YOU do better then!"

Ed shoves the journal and pencil to Eddy.

"Jeez, lighten up man."

"Well, you did egg him on, Eddy."

Ed gets up.

"Oh come on man. I'm sorry! Look, you go draw whatever the heck you want, alright?"

"You won't say anything?"

"Nah, just go ahead."

Ed sits back down, Edd gives him another pencil.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks. You guys want anything?"

"SANDWICH!"

"I'll just have water, thank you."

Eddy heads for the kitchen. Ed starts sketching again. Edd leans the camera to get a better shot at Ed's drawing.

Ed covers the drawing.

"No peeking!"

"Sorry Ed, I'm just curious."

"Wait until I'm done!"

Ed sketches some more.

Edd gets up and points the camera to the entertainment center in Eddy's living room.

There was a flat screen TV on a stand that held several DVDs and a DVD player.

Edd pointed the camera towards the couch with Ed drawing on it.

Above the couch were several portraits of Eddy, his brother, his parents, and a few of his other relatives.

One noticeable portrait was of Eddy and his brother with Eddy's brother rubbing Eddy's head with his fist and the two of them laughing.

"I'm finished!"

Ed showed Edd his drawing, it was of a very tall man who wore what looked like a black blazer with the collar up, black pants, and black shoes.

The tall man had no face.

"Ed, what is that?"

"It's our slasher villain!"

"He looks familiar somehow…like I've seen him before."

"Hey, who wants nachos?"

Cuts to Ed eating his sandwich and the nachos, Edd was just drinking water, and Eddy was looking over the drawing.

The camera was set on the table, showing the other three across from it.

"This is awesome, but he seems kinda familiar. Did you take this from some movie?"

"Nope."

"Some video game?"

"Not really."

"You sure? I think I've seen this somewhere before. I can't really remember where though."

For some reason, the camera's audio got louder and the visual started to distort a bit.

"The design just came to me Eddy! I dunno!"

"Well, whatever, it looks like I can find some of the stuff he wears from my brother's closet. Now all we need is some actors."

The camera's audio and visual went back to normal.

"Don't forget the script Eddy, we at least need SOME kind of narrative."

"You can handle that Double-D, right? Just work off the picture Ed got."

Cuts to Double-D at his computer in his room, he types away while looking at the picture Ed drew of the tall man.

"Hmm…I know I've seen this before…"

End of video.


	3. Entry 3

REC is displayed on the top right of the screen, Ed is shown washing the side of his house with a sponge with soap.

"Ed? What are you doing?'

Ed looked over to the lens and waved.

"Oh hi Double-D! Come here for a second, you gotta see this!"

The camera heads for Ed who points at the side of his house, the camera pans to the side showing a large black painted circle with a black X through it.

"…Ed, did you make this?"

"No! Sarah's lying!"

"Ed, tell me the truth."

"I AM Double-D, why would I draw something like this on my house?"

"Well, you do tend to do weird things Ed."

Ed thought about this for a moment.

"Oh yeah…but I didn't do it this time! I swear! My mom found this earlier and told me to clean it up because she thought I had something to do with it."

"Do you require some assistance?"

"Nah, I can get it."

Ed went back to washing the side of his house.

"Whatever do you think it is?"

Ed shrugged.

"Maybe it's an alien symbol? Like they do in cornfields? That would be so cool!"

"ED-BOYS!"

The camera turned around to face a guy who was as tall as Ed, but much hairier. He looked like a bear with blue hair.

He covered his face.

"ROLF'S SOUL!"

The camera went downwards.

"Sorry Rolf, I forgot you don't like to be on camera."

"Few-eggs-short-of-a-dozen-Ed-boy! Did you caricature THAT upon your dwelling?"

"No Rolf! My mom just blamed me for it like she does with everything."

"Is there something wrong with it Rolf? I apologize if it offends you."

"There is no apologizing! Ed-boy, you are in danger! Don't you know what THAT represents?"

"Actually, we're not sure. I think it's just some graffiti."

"I just think Sarah did it to kid around with me. She's always doing stuff like this."

"Ed-boys, this is no kidding. This is the mark of l'uomo che appare in sogno!"

"Rolf, I believe you are mistaken, I've never even heard of that before."

"Me neither!"

"Fine, do not listen to Rolf! You will meet the same fate of those who would not listen to Latino people in those picture shows that Kevin enjoys!"

The camera went up to see Rolf's backside, then panned to Ed.

"Rolf is kind of right, nobody ever listens to Latino people who know what's going on in horror movies. Why do you think that is, Ed?"

Ed shrugged.

"Racism?"

"Hey Eds! Check it out!"

The camera panned to Eddy who was walking up with a darker skinned kid a shaved head who carried a two-by-four with a smiley face drawn on it.

"Hi Jonny! Hi Plank!"

Jonny waved with his free arm.

"Hi Ed! Hiya Double-D! Eddy says that you guys are making a horror movie!"

"Well, we're still in the development process. I'm not sure if we can start filming it as of now."

"That's okay! Plank and I are happy to help with anything!"

"See Double-D? This is the attitude we need to get our movie up and out of the ground!"

"Admirable, it's nice to have you with us Jonny. Oh, and Plank too."

Eddy turned around.

"Come on boys! Let's go to that clearing and see if we can push this plot along!"

"But Eddy! What about the house?"

Eddy looked at the side of the house, the mark on it was partially clean.

"Do it later Ed! Later! Why did you draw that anyway?"

"Why does everyone think I made that?"

Cuts to the clearing with Jonny hugging a tree.

"Isn't mother nature lovely Plank?"

The camera panned to Ed walking around and looking everywhere. Eddy was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder what Eddy meant when he said he was getting something."

"He probably wanted a snack Double-D."

"Plank and I have granola bars!"

"Ooh! I'll take one!"

Jonny gives Ed a granola bar, Ed eats it.

"May I have one Jonny?"

Jonny gives Edd a granola bar, Edd looks at the expiration date.

"…Jonny, these are months past the expiration date."

"They still taste just as good!"

"You can have it back."

The sound of a branch snapping is heard, the visual of the camera starts to be distorted a bit, the camera panned to the source of the sound.

"Eddy! You're back!"

Eddy walked up to the camera and put his hand over the lens.

"Double-D, don't point that at me now. It's embarrassing!"

"Eddy, what happened?"

"What does it LOOK LIKE Einstein? I just got slapped in the face by Nazz."

"Nazz? Why? What did you do?"

"I just asked her if she wanted to be in our movie."

"That's all?"

"Well, I did say she'd have to have her top off in a few scenes, that's all."

"Why on earth would you tell her THAT?"

"Double-D, this movie won't make bank if we don't have a naked chick in it."

"Eddy, don't you realize that if we actually did that, we could probably be arrested for having a minor in that position?"

"Do these two argue like this a lot Ed?"

"Yeah Jonny, they always act like an old married couple."

"Oh, HE WISHES."

The camera cuts to Eddy covering his face with his hands. The visual was back to normal.

"Now we'll never get this movie made."

"Eddy, we don't need juvenile stuff like that to make a movie."

"Yeah! All the blood and gory deaths will make up for it!"

"Shut up Ed."

"Hey guys, Plank found something!"

The camera pans to Jonny pointing at a tree.

"Plank says some jerk harmed this poor innocent woodland!"

Edd walked towards the tree and the camera showed the same symbol that was on Ed's house carved into the tree.

"Ed, come here and take a look at this."

Ed walked over.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

The camera panned to Ed.

"Aliens Double-D! They're trying to contact me!'

"…I sincerely doubt that Ed."

"What's this supposed to be anyway? It's just a stupid X in a stupid circle."

The camera pans to Eddy who had a red hand mark on his face.

"It looks like a personal mark, I don't believe this was here when we came here a few days ago."

"Are you saying that somebody followed us and put that there?"

"It could've happened."

"I bet it was that jerk Kevin."

"Eddy, please, Kevin?"

"Who else could it be? He was the only one we saw that day before we walked all the way over here, and he's always trying to find ways to screw us over! Remember that day he chased us with that ATV and almost ran Ed over?"

"Yeah, that was fun. Eddy screamed like a cat getting fixed."

"Shut up Ed."

End of video.


	4. Entry 4

REC is displayed in the top right corner, the camera displayed Edd in nightwear looking at his alarm clock.

"It's three in the morning…and I can't sleep."

Edd looks into the lens.

"I've been having a recurring dream the past few nights, it has really made it hard for me to sleep. It's like a monster, it-"

The audio goes out.

Edd looks to the side, eyes wide open with surprise.

Edd grabs the camera.

Cuts to the stairway.

The audio out and the visual only shows the left horizontal half.

Down the stairs, there's a light coming from the kitchen on the right.

The camera shows slow movement that stops as a shadow materializes from the kitchen.

The shadow gets taller and taller and then vanishes as the light went out.

The audio and visual went back to normal.

"Ed? Are you sleepwalking again?"

The camera moves to the kitchen.

Edd turned on a flashlight and searched the kitchen.

It was empty.

Edd walked up to the refrigerator and opened it.

The food was all still there.

"Not Ed? Then who-"

The audio cuts.

The camera pans to a nearby window over a sink.

A very tall figure can be seen walking toward a playground in the neighborhood.

Cuts to Edd walking down the street with street lamps overhead.

"Goodness, who on Earth would be outside at THIS hour?"

Edd gets to the playground.

The camera pans while Edd uses his flashlight to look through the playground.

It was empty.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?"

The camera's visual flashed.

There was a strange sound.

The streetlamps went out.

The camera quickly turned toward the sound.

The camera showed a very tall man who stood still.

The camera goes out.


	5. Submission 1

A red circle is displayed at the bottom left, the camera displays Edd's room.

Eddy is looking through the room.

"Where the heck IS he? We've been looking for him all morning!"

"I dunno Eddy, maybe Double-D got sick?"

"Ed, if he got sick, he would still be here."

"Maybe Double-D went somewhere?"

"Where would he go? Besides, if he did, he would've left a note!"

"Yeah, a sticky note."

Ed laughed a bit.

"Shut- …wait you know, that was actually kinda funny."

Cuts to Eddy out on the street with the camera following him.

"Looks like we're entering production hell."

"Ooh! Will we meet the production devil?"

Eddy looked back at the camera.

"Okay Ed, your attempts at joking are over."

"Oh well, can't win 'em all."

Jonny runs up to the Eds.

"EDDY! ED! PLANK AND I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Hey Jonny boy, we can't shoot the movie today."

"Of course we can't! Plank is hurt! Look!"

Jonny shows Plank to Eddy and Ed.

Plank had what looked like a deep new crack in him.

It was in a single diagonal line from his mid-left to his lower right.

"…so?"

"OH NO! NOT PLANK! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Jonny was starting to go into hysterics.

"I don't know! Plank heard something under the bed, so he went to look…and then THIS HAPPENED!"

Eddy grabbed hold on Jonny's shoulders.

"Calm down Jonny boy, what all happened?"

"He said there was something under there! Something long and scrawny and had SHARP CLAWS!"

Eddy let go.

Eddy rested his chin on a fist.

"Well, it was probably just a coyote or something. Ed, you wanna bag us a coyote?"

"You'd do that for me Eddy?"

"Sure…for a couple of quarters."

"Deal, anything, just get rid of it!"

Cuts to Ed and Eddy wearing "Ed's Coyote Bee Gone" uniforms and carrying baseball bats.

They were outside a door in Jonny's house.

"Okay Jonny, you just hold the camera. Ed, I'll lure him out and you get smash it with the bat."

"You got it Eddy!"

"Okay, on three, we knock the door down."

"Okie dokie!"

"One…two…"

"Wait, on three go or just on three?"

"Just three Ed. Okay?"

"Okay Eddy!"

"One…two…THREE!"

Eddy ran into the door, and fell back.

"ED!"

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering something."

"WHAT?"

"Why do they call mummies 'mummies'? I mean, they're not even British."

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU THINKING THAT?"

"Oh, they're called mummies because they are walking mummified remains, Ed."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that part! Thanks Jonny."

"Ed, remind me to kill you when this is over, and then I'll mummify YOUR remains."

"Alright Eddy!"

"Okay, let's get back to this door. On three, YOU knock it down."

"Gotcha Eddy!"

"Okay…THREE!"

Ed runs into the door, breaking it down, and falling down a flight of stairs.

Soon, the sound of Ed falling stopped.

"I'm okay!"

Eddy turned to the camera.

"Jonny…this isn't your bedroom, is it?"

"Nope!"

"Why did you just let us kick down this door?"

"I thought you guys knew what you were doing."

Cuts to Ed, Eddy, and Jonny in a basket going up.

Ed was pulling the rope down.

Eddy turned towards the camera.

"I'm not gonna question how all three of us can fit in this thing without it breaking."

"It's for the best, and don't forget Plank! He has a score to settle!"

The three of them reached Jonny's room.

Ed and Eddy got out of the basket.

Jonny and Plank stayed in the basket.

"Think it got out?"

"We'll check that, HEY COYOTE! YOU STILL HERE?"

started hitting the bed frame with his bat.

"This'll draw it out, get ready Ed!"

Ed got ready to swing his bat down.

"COME ON OUT! WE JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Silence still.

"Huh…it's quiet."

"Too quiet!"

"Shut up Ed! Look under and see if you can find anything."

"Okay!"

Ed dropped the bat, got down, and went under the bed.

"…did Ed just go under the bed?"

"Yeah, he can do that."

Ed quickly shot out of the bed.

"Did you see it?"

Ed's eyes were wide.

"Eddy, we gotta go."

"What? What did you see?"

"Eddy, we really gotta go. I woke it up."

"What? What did you wake up?"

A loud roar came from under the bed.

Ed and Eddy looked at each other.

Cuts to Eddy holding up boards to cover the entrance to Jonny's room.

Ed was using a hammer and nails to board it up.

"Do ya think that'll stop it, Eddy?"

"Dunno! Dunno! Ed hurry up!"

There was roars from above.

There were sounds of claws dragging on wood.

"I'm trying Eddy! There's too much to hammer!"

"Just get as much as you can! We'll burn the house down later."

"BURN IT DOWN?"

Eddy turned toward the camera.

"Well, what's YOUR idea in dealing with whatever the hell-"

The boards broke away.

Ed and Eddy were in the way of the camera.

There was a loud roar.

All three of them screamed.

Cuts to Ed and Eddy running on the street with the camera following them.

"RUN AWAY!"

"RUN PLANK!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! WAAAHAHHHHHH!"

End of video.


	6. Submission 2

A red circle is displayed at the bottom left, the camera displays Ed's basement.

Ed, Eddy, and Jonny were sitting down looking at the camera. Eddy began to speak.

"Alright. So we called animal control and told them that raccoons got into Jonny's house. They searched the house, found raccoons in the attic, but didn't see or hear that scary as hell thing we saw."

"Me and Plank aren't going back in there. Plank says that thing is STILL under the bed!"

"So Jonny and Plank are sleeping over with me!"Eddy, Jonny, and Plank glared at Ed, all a bit irritated. Eddy spoke again.

"Also, Sockhead is still missing, his parents called the police to file a missing person's case. Though the police only figure that he ran away from home."

"Plank says that cops are useless, we should be looking for him ourselves."

"Ed, you see a lot of monsters, are you sure you don't know what that thing was?"

"No Eddy, oh! But did I tell you about this dream I had recently?"

"You mean the ones with the cat-girls who-"

"No, not that one! I had a different one!"

"The one where you have an assault rifle in a school and-"

"No, no, no! A new dream! It was pretty cool, I dreamed that I woke up in the middle of the night, and this alien was there looking over me!"

"Aliens again Ed? Really?"

"Yeah! He had pale skin, no hair, no mouth, no nose, and his eyes were all hollow! Like there was nothing there!"

"Wow, that's pretty distur-"

Suddenly, Ed's door was kicked open, and the camera was knocked to the ground. Eddy and Jonny screamed as they were attacked off camera.

"Hello baby sister!"

"You idiots got some real nerve, you know that?"

"Get off ya brat! We didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that, fathead! Jimmy just came over crying that some jerk scared him!"

"We're innocent! We weren't anywhere! Plank, the Eds, and I were here the whole time!"

There was the sound of someone crying.

"Wait Sarah! It wasn't them! It wasn't them!"

Cuts to Jimmy crying with Sarah and Ed comforting him. Eddy walked into the shot with bandages on his face.

"Alright, so what're ya cryin' about this time, Curlicue?"

"Oh it was horrible! I was trying to sleep and I heard something outside!"

"Terrifying…" Eddy had a sarcastic tone.

"Then…then suddenly someone was inside my room! They were so ugly! They had a burnt face, no eyelids, and they were smiling!"

"That's messed up." Jonny was holding the camera.

"Th-then it got worse! Th-they put a finger to their not closing lips, and told me to go to sleep!"

"Did you?" Eddy and Sarah gave Ed a "Are you really that stupid?" look.

"No way! I ran out and came here!"

"Whoa, that freak didn't FOLLOW you, did he?"

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Perimeter check!" Ed got up, locked the window to his basement, and ran upstairs. Sarah followed him. Eddy shook his head.

"Sheesh, what's going on? First Double-D goes missing, then that THING showed up in Jonny's house, and now this?"

"Is the circus in town?"

"Who knows?"

Ed and Sarah came back into the room."All the doors and windows locked!" Ed saluted, Sarah had a big envelope in her hands.

"I called my dad about it, he's an officer, he said he'll have someone take a look around. This was at the front door."

Ed took a look at the envelope."Oh yeah! Forgot about that! It came in the mail today!"

Eddy took a look at it. "There's no return address."

Sarah opened the envelope. It was a video cassette with no label.

"Cool! A movie!" Ed grabbed it and put it in his TV's VCR.

"Ed, how stupid are ya? Now's not the time to be watching some weird tape that just showed up."

"Um…that's okay, I could use something to take my mind off…that…"

The TV turned on and Ed hit "Play", the VCR responded. The video tape played. The TV only showed static.

"…hey, I've seen this show before."

"Yeah! We used to watch this years ago!"

"What _is_ this? Everything looks cheap."

"Oh yeah, you were just a baby back then. This was a show that me, Eddy, and Eddy's brother used to watch! Its really funny!"

"It was on some public access show that didn't run that long."

"Oh yeah! Plank and I used to watch this whenever it was on too!""It does look kinda funny…"

The whole group gathered together in front of the TV to watch the static.

The audio went out.

Outside the window was a tall figure.

The camera went out.

The camera came back on, it was held up, it showed Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy laying on the floor. Each of them had blood coming out of their nose.

The camera showed Jonny's hand after he had wiped blood from his own nose.

"Eddy? Eddy! You're bleeding!"

Eddy opened his eyes, they were blood shot, he rubbed his nose.

"Holy crap, I am!" Eddy looked up at the camera.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?"

Cuts to Sarah, and Jimmy wiping their faces with wet towels.

"What happened to us?" fear came from Jimmy's voice.

"I dunno, the tape is missing, and so is my stupid brother…"

"Hey! I found something!"

Eddy came into the shot and showed everyone a scrap of paper.

"What is that?"

The paper was kinda old and the writing was kind of scratchy, there were drawings of circles with x's in them and of stick figures with a poem written in the middle:

_"two are gone_

_with six to go_

_i hope you kiddies_

_enjoyed the show"_

End of video.


End file.
